the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamada Tadayoshi
"Just so you know, hanging me won't work. I'm like a bad penny." ''-Tadayoshi, to Betrayer on board the Predator Summary Daniel Petit, a.k.a. Yamada Tadayoshi, is a supersoldier in the global defense program known as Project X. He is the youngest member of the program to have achieved the rank of Commander, and is considered one of the best operatives in the program. Backstory After being randomly selected from a lottery of potential candidates at the age of 18, Dan was approached by the US government with the offer of becoming a supersoldier in Project X. After he accepted, he was subjected to many genetic modifications and enhancements. These greatly enhanced his abilities, both mental and physical, though it did not affect his conscious intellect. He continued as a Lieutenant, being stationed as a drill instructor for several weeks after his basic training. After Agent A escaped Project X, Dan was assigned to hunt him down, and wound up following him to France, where he met Marguerite, both of whom became the only two people to survive an encounter with Agent A (leading to Petit's promotion to Commander, and Marguerite's promotion to 1st Lieutenant; Tadayoshi was hence nicknamed Agent X in some files, to play off of the name given to Agent A). His next assignment was tracking Agent A down to a hideout in Northern Russia, where he met with Russian supersoldiers who nicknamed them "Crimson Commander" due to his political views. Eventually, Petit was stationed in Japan, after an attack from Agent A was reported there. Marguerite and Dan worked extensively together for many months on tracking down Agent A, but eventually her work led her back to France, while Dan stayed in Tokyo, Japan (sometimes contacting the group of Russian agents he had met to see if they found any new leads). By this time, Petit had earned a reputation as a protector of Tokyo City, and the former heads of Project X let him stay, making him the Project Leader in Japan. The people of Tokyo started calling him by the name Yamada Tadayoshi, as they started feeling more comfortable with him around. The Governor of Tokyo commissioned a navy blue version of his Project X uniform made for Tadayoshi, along with a thicker winter coat for the winter uniform, the thinking being that if Tadayoshi was to help the police force, he should at least match to some extent. After a brief discussion with the Japanese Project X Commissioner, it was allowed. After some time, Tadayoshi and Marguerite were called to investigate a possible Russian supersoldier-gone-rouge leading insurgents in Eastern Ukraine. They captured and arrested him, though Tadayoshi later saw to it that he was released back to his family on parole. The two were later put on a mission to transport a mysterious space crystal from the Warsaw Base to a lab in Sweden. However, a man simply named "The Bountyhunter" (Chase Tyrane) attacked, intending to steal the crystal. The Bountyhunter shot Tadayoshi with a power-sapping device, which nullified his powers. Tadayoshi and Marguerite were able to stop the Bountyhunter, but the cargo train was crashed in the process, leading to Tadayoshi loosing his legs (from right above the knee). A treatment to reverse the effects of the nullification weapon saw Tadayoshi regain his old powers (and his legs). Since then, Marguerite and Tadayoshi have been residing in Paris and Tokyo, respectfully, and keeping close contact, working together to try to find Agent A. Role in The Ancient Ones Tadayoshi was one of the first people to join the TUS Traveler Crew, and aided Conundrum in a mission to get a staff from Brazil which would banish Zalgo; However, this plan was foiled by Shadow the Hedgehog. Tadayoshi would help out around the ship, and eventually contacted Project X to inform them what had been going on. He received enhancements from the group in order to better fight the enemy forces in the Multiverse. Much of his contribution was in helping track down the Ancient Ones, and later items to stop Infinity; However, he also worked with Project X on several cases of paranormal deaths in his own Verse. Tadayoshi would help during the final battles, aiding in the defeat of Hades, Kefka, and Saturn. Later, he would aid in the final battle against Infinity; He was among a handful of the heroes who ascended to Ancient One status temporarily in order to defeat Infinity. Appearance 6 feet tall, 175 pounds. Blue-grey eyes (irises have a small gold ring around the pupils, which glows in times of extreme stress or focus), short-medium length brown hair. Caucasian. Athletic-muscular build. Usually has 5 o'clock shadow. Silver analog wristwatch. Wears a navy blue Project X uniform and work jacket, black steel-toe boots, black fedora, and a long khaki trench coat. Wears a tiny pin of a hammer and sickle and red star on his shirt. Personality Tadayoshi is a kind person, who is usually a bit socially reserved. He rarely opens up to new people, only feeling comfortable around people he already knows. Tadayoshi is also very sarcastic, with a dry sense of humor. He is very empathetic, and often helps others for the sake of doing so. He usually doesn't have any issues with doing things by the book, but also commonly "bends" the rules, and isn't afraid to speak up against authority. Powers and Statistics '''Tier:' 8-C | 6-C | 1-B Name: Daniel Petit, Yamada Tadayoshi, Agent X, Crimson Commander Gender: Male Age: 20 Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: Casual Room Level (normally); Building Level (0.25 Tons) maximum | Large Island Level+ | Hyperversal+ Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed by foot (long distance); Subsonic+ Attack & Combat Speed and Travel Speed (short bursts); Transonic travel speed by flight jets; Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed | Subsonic Travel Speed; High Hypersonic Combat Speed; Massively Hypersonic+ Flight Speed; Subrelativistic+ Reactions; Lightspeed Attack Speed (when firing energy blasts) | Massively Faster Than Light+ Lifting Strength: Low Class 10 (should be noted that he can tow Class 25) | Class K | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class MJ+ (borders Class GJ; Running top speed into a punch, he can deliver low Class GJ strikes) | Class PJ | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Superhuman+; Large Town Level (Healing Factor) | Small Country Level | High Hyperversal Stamina: Extremely High (due to healing powers, Tadayoshi in all practicality is not capable of fatigue; However, he does still need to sleep) | Extremely High | Unlimited Range: Extended Human Melee range with most weapons; several meters when using his sidearm | Extended Human Melee range with most weapons; several meters when using his sidearm | Several miles in combat; Unlimited Travel Range Standard Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; 10 explosive collapsible shurikens (stored in jacket); 10 incendiary collapsible shurikens (stored in jacket); 10 electric disks (stored in jacket); Lock picking equipment (stored in trench coat); small emergency mag-lite (stored in trench coat); Miniature GPS with two magnetic tracking beacons (GPS stored in trench coat, beacons stored in jacket); Weighted knuckle gloves (his normal gloves-they look normal as well); USP-45 w/12-round magazine and flashlight/laser aiming module attachment, worn on his right side, with 2 extra magazines; Two miniature belt-mounted jets for maneuvering in the air (one on each side, can pivot and tilt a bit); Multitool; Telescoping magnet; Empty pouch (on the back of his belt); Spring-assisted knife with a 3.25 inch blade and a tiny L.E.D. flashlight; Small tool kit for the maintenance of his equipment (stored in jacket); Zippo Lighter; Notepad & pens; badge and I.D.; Handcuffs; 36" collapsible steel baton; Pepper spray; Two-way radio (connected either to an optional earpiece and external speaker or to a built in headset in his AR scanners); Palm-sized first aid kit (stored in trench coat); Wilderness survival tin (stored in trench coat) Tadayoshi has a small special chip implanted in his brain that gives him the ability to semiconsciously control much of his gear, as if they were simply an extension of his body, and retain short term memory as well as long term memory better. The chip also allows for his entire memories to be backed up in the supercomputer on his belt, and for them to be reintroduced should he receive brain trauma (which would normally damage memory); This was done mostly so he would retain his training and identity, but all of his memories since birth are backed up. He owns a pair of LX-38 Augmented Reality Scouter/Scanners wirelessly connected to a small computer device (in a pouch on his belt), that can do everything information-wise that a computer is normally capable of, has various enhanced vision software, Instant Threat Detection (can warn of threats around, behind, and above Tadayoshi, as well as in front using the HUD), communications devices, lie detection equipment (which reads vitals and microexpressions), various damage assessment programs, injury assessment programs, material assessment programs, and various scanners, language translation software, and serves as a heads-up display. It has an A.I. called "Sarah" (A.I. has feminine programming), and can connect to two of Project X's Ground Control agents. The LX-38 on its own is a strong, small computer system with a somewhat large memory, with extremely advanced equipment, and some small amount of quantum computing hardware. However, it is also able to communicate and sync up to a super quantum computer back in the Tokyo Project X Headquarters, making it one of the most advanced pieces of technology in the world. Tadayoshi also has an optional lining for his trench coat that is rated for ballistic protection III-A, and is blade resistant. The inside of the lining has several pockets that Tadayoshi usually uses to hold ammunition, food, spare parts and batteries for his gear, water, and other things. He is issued several energy food bars that are designed to give him enough carbohydrates and protein to have the energy and protein necessary to use his powers to their fullest extent (they're purposely made to be not very filling, so he can eat as many as he needs; He usually carries other food on him for actual meals). His boots also have retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes/claws mounted on the inner and outer sides of the boots. Since the secondary upgrades, Tadayoshi has a "Limb Resetter," a device that goes around his limb and temporarily stops his healing factor in that limb so he can put back his cybernetics should they be removed and he heals his natural limb back. He also has a "Graviton Property Modifier," which allows his body parts to come together in one centralized location for his advanced healing process to work, by altering the gravitational properties of his body parts. In addition, his supercomputer is installed with a special program that controls the Graviton Property Modifier and sends a signal to Tadayoshi's body to heal, so he may reform/heal without the need for his brain to be in-tact; his equipment has been upgraded with new metal alloys that are extremely hard yet extremely durable, and highly temperature resistant. After the events of the Ancient Ones, Tadayoshi gained an indestructible, ever-sharp saber which can create lightning and fire attacks. Intelligence: Very High (I.Q. of 135). Should be noted that the supercomputer connected to his scanners is Extremely intelligent, capable of supporting an Artificial Intelligence, and easily solving complex puzzles even Tadayoshi is not able to do; Very good strategist, and can come up with strategies to lead a group on the fly, taking into account each person's skill set and the equipment at the group's disposal; Skilled at recognizing weak points and an opponent's fighting style, and adjusting to it; Extremely competent at taking down other amplificatae, with equipment and extra training specifically to track and kill supersoldiers within his Verse, most of whom have healing factors. Weaknesses: Invulnerability does not stop bladed weapons from cutting him, or bullets and arrows from piercing him; Due to trying to minimize collateral damage, he is often over-reliant on hand-to-hand combat; Regenerative abilities are slightly slowed when unconscious; There is a very small chance that when regeneration, an object may not be able to be pushed out during the healing process, leading to complications (further, large objects can not be pushed out by the body during healing); Tadayoshi can't use his full amount of strength/speed for long duration; His body's energy consumption is high, due to the energy it takes to move faster and to heal (for this reason, Tadayoshi has to eat a lot of carbs and protein); He can not use his flight jets well in extremely dry/arid environments (such as deserts), and the batteries on them only last about a couple of days constant use; Psychologically, Tadayoshi has become slightly dissociated from violence as a means to cope with his job, becoming apathetic towards violence-This stems from repressed feelings and stress from the trauma of his first mission to capture Agent A, where three people (out of his 5-man team) were slaughtered right in front of him, this being the first time he had seen someone die; In order to function normally in society, Tadayoshi's brain has signal-slowing hormones that are produced under normal circumstances (otherwise, his perception of time would move so slowly he wouldn't understand normal human speech)-This mean that his heightened reaction time only kicks in with his fight-or-flight response, and he may be caught off guard just as easily as any other human; If blood/oxygen flow is cut off from the brain, his healing factor will stop working | The robotic limbs have nano-robotics in charge of repairing them, though it is slower than his body's healing factor, and they are susceptible to EMP attacks (leaving Tadayoshi without a healing factor in his limbs if hit by an EMP); The robotic limbs are only able to repair minor damage, and can't regrow like his flesh and blood limbs were able to; If the limbs are ripped off, but the coupling is still in tact, Tadayoshi won't regrow his limbs, as the coupling fools his body's healing factor into thinking his limbs are there (the purpose being so his body doesn't try to regrown human limbs with the robotic limbs still attached); Firing very large energy beams takes energy, and lowers the time that Tadayoshi can fight before recharging his batteries; His improved attack potency, striking strength, lifting strength, and speed mostly come from his mechanical limbs, and if they are removed, these stats return to his base stats (though the durability will stay the same); The Graviton Property Modifier only works as a part of his healing process, and has no other use, without it, his body can not reform if scattered too far (as he would not have the energy and materials needed to heal); If the supercomputer and/or Graviton Property Modifier are damaged too heavily, Tadayoshi's healing property will effectively revert to its normal/primary form | None notable; Ancient Ones form was temporary, and can not be obtained by him through his own means, or anyone else's under normal circustances. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and reflexes; Invulnerability; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to biological attack, Resistance to electricity and burns; Low-Mid to Mid Level Regeneration (If decapitated, he can not regenerate on his own, but if his brain is introduced to oxygen and enough energy and matter, such as in a laboratory, he may regenerate); Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures; Energy Resistance; Extreme Stamina; Night Vision; Enhanced Peripheral Vision; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously); With gear, Tadayoshi gains Flight (flight jets), several kinds of enhanced vision (Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, and Microvision; AR scanners), and Enhanced Awareness (AR scanners) | Resistance to Vaporization; Resistance to Psychic Attack; Tadayoshi no longer needs brain signals to heal, meaning he can fully heal straight from a drop of blood, and his body parts which were blown off are able to come back into him, lessening the energy needed to heal; Is able to fire energy beams, fire, and electricity out of various ports in his robotic limbs, the energy coming from a large battery in each limb; Can see Conundrum's True Form (As of the ending to the 1st Ancient Ones RP) | Nigh-Omnipotence; 4th Wall Breaking; Reality Manipulation; Teleportation; Creation; Probability Manipulation; Can Summon Fast Battleship Kongou (Arpeggio of Blue Steel; Version from Adventures Through the Multiverse) He is also an expert martial artist, with the majority of his training being in such fields. Uses a mix of Karate, Kung-Fu, Tae-kwon-do, Muay Thai, Judo, Ju-jitsu, Roman-Greco Wrestling, Boxing, Kickboxing, Street Fighting, S.C.A.R.S., Aikido, Systema Spetsnaz, and Krav Maga. Sword training includes Kendo, Iaido, and various European sword fighting styles. Expert swordsman, has experience with other weapons (such as bo staff and knives). Unusually good shot with a pistol (best with his USP 45). It should be noted that he uses his environment to his advantage when fighting. He is an expert strategist, both inside and outside of combat. Non-Combat Abilities: Can speak English and some German. Extremely good climber. Can create makeshift explosives. Excellent in geography and history, and has a good understanding of human psychology. Master of disguise. Well versed in many world customs and cultures. Brilliant detective. Able to ride a motorcycle very well (though not the best driver when it comes to cars). Guide: Tadayoshi (Primary Enhancements) | Tadayoshi (Secondary Enhancements) | Tadayoshi (Ancient One Form) Notable Attacks and Techniques Tadayoshi is known for being able to dual wield swords, usually using one to parry and the other to strike. He is also skilled in many forms of martial arts, and is known to use his flight jets to boost his momentum in his movement during a fight. He is trained in order to take down other amplificatae, hence why he uses swords (a gunshot to an amplificata's head will be healed, but decapitation can not). Additional Statistics Date of Birth: 27th of April, 1996 Birthplace: Pennsylvania, United States of America Residency: Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan Weight: 175 Pounds (79.4 kg) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Political Affiliation: Titoist Marxism (Communist) Religion: None (Atheist) Eye Color: Blue-Grey (w/ gold ring around pupils) Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Affiliation: Project X & Tokyo Police Department Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. It should be noted that all of Tadayoshi's clothes are made by Project X, and have these properties, and in addition, the optional lining for his trench coat (which he always wears on mission) is rated for level III-A ballistic protection, and helps protect him from shrapnel in explosions as well. His boots are steel toe, laceration resistant, electrical hazard rated, anti-slip, with steel reinforced heels and shanks, and retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes (usually used for improved grip in muddy/snowy environments, but can also be used as weapons). Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Good Characters